1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrodynamic arrays, and in particular, to electrodynamic arrays having electrodes formed from nanomaterials.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The electrodynamic screen is a well documented technology for dust mitigation applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,593 discloses a transparent self-cleaning dust shield for use with solar panels and the like. In an electrodynamic screen for dust mitigation, an array of electrodes are disposed on the surface of a substrate and connected to a suitable source of electric power to sweep or repel dust particles from the surface of the substrate. Electrodynamic arrays of electrodes may also be used in general for applications involving the movement and separation of particles, including biological systems.
Current rigid electrodynamic arrays use indium-tin oxide (ITO) or other metals as the electrodes. However, these materials are brittle with little flexibility. Such materials are not desirable for applications requiring flexibility, such as fabrics which may involve continuous cyclical flexing.
For non-transparent applications, aluminum and copper electrode patterns may be used to provide electrodynamic arrays. ITO is predominantly used in applications requiring optical transparency, such as where transparent electrodes are desirable. However, all these methods of making patterns of electrodynamic arrays with metal electrodes involve etching to remove the metal. This presents a limitation in applications to fabrics or similar materials. Moreover, ITO is UV degradable and, along with the other metal materials that can be used for the electrodes, cannot resist various environments such as acids.
It is desirable that various substrates (for example, polymeric substrates, optical devices, aircraft components, windshields and the like), including flexible substrates such as fabrics, be provided with electrodynamic arrays for involving the movement and separation of particles, including dust mitigation.